Some random questions
by Sapphire Iota
Summary: One of those quiz things. You know, where there's a list of characters, and some random questions, and the answers either make you ROFL for half and hour or run away to try and erase the horrible images from your mind :) Hope you like
1. Quiz 1

**A/N Okay, this is my first go at these quizzes, so I can't wait to see how it works out. Hope you like :)**

1) Skulduggery Pleasant

2) Tanith Low (No remnant)

3) China Sorrows

4) Valkyrie Cain

5) Ghastly Bespoke

6) Clarabelle

7) Kenspeckle Grouse

8) Baron Vengeous

9) Grand Mage Strom

10) Bison Dragonclaw

**1) What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?**

China and Dragonclaw?! OMG. A mentally scarring couple…

Their kids would probably very beautiful, very stupid necromancers. With completely ridiculous names, curtesy of Dragonclaw. Definitely evil.

**2) 6/1 or 6/8?**

Okay, that's a hard one. Clarabelle/Skulduggery or Clarabelle/Baron Vengeous? Um. Skulduggery is dead. So, despite the evil stuff, I have to say Baron Vengeous. Lol. Vengebelle. Sounds like Vegetable. To me, at least.

**3) Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?**

Tanith. And. Strom? They're both from England, I suppose. And at least they're opposite genders. But… still no. It's just wrong. Plus, Tanith has a natural distrust of authority.

**4) 2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?**

Tanith and Valkyrie get married (?) Kenspeckle is jealous of Valkyrie (What the…? He likes _Tanith?_) and Clarabelle is heartbroken over Tanith (Aww).

I'm guessing what would happen is a huge fight. Valkyrie and Tanith would definitely win, especially if anyone insults Valkyrie within Skulduggery's earshot. They could knock people out with their bouquets. Lol.

**5) 8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?**

Oh. My. Demigod. (Don't ask where that comes from. Long story). Strom and Vengeous are married, then Vengeous runs off with… Tanith? (She seems to be really popular today.) ROFL. Anyway, I personally think that Strom would send a lot of Cleavers after them. OMDG, I can't get that image out of my mind J

**6) 5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?**

Ghastly and Clarabelle are in a happy relationship [?] when Ghastly dies.

[ :'( ] Heartbroken, Clarabelle turns to Tanith for advice. Tanith tells her to go on a date with SKULDUGGERY?

No, that would most definitely NOT be a good pairing! A crazy woman and a skeleton. There are so many ways that could go wrong…

**7) Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?**

Kenspeckle and China? o_O…

Maybe, actually *evil grin*

**8) What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?**

One minute while I ROFL. Tanith and China!

**9) 3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?**

China falls in love with Valkyrie. (?) Valkyrie secretly likes China (of course, everyone does) but is in a relationship with Bison Dragonclaw (Backing away now)

**10) 1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 6, who is also drunk. What happens? **

Skulduggery can get drunk? Wouldn't the drink go straight through him? Okay, for the purposes of this fan fic, he can get drunk. If he meets a drunken Clarabelle on the way home, I foresee much randomness. Although a drunk Clarabelle probably isn't too different from a sober one XD I love Clarabelle. She's one of my favourite characters.

**A/N Please review!**

**Saph**


	2. Quiz 2

**A/N Yay! A second quiz for all you amazing people! The questions come from the profile of my brilliant friend, Scarlet Eventide. Warning; truly horrible images :) Enjoy**

1 Skulduggery Pleasant

2 Tanith Low (No remnant)

3 China Sorrows

4 Valkyrie Cain

5 Ghastly Bespoke

6 Clarabelle

7 Kenspeckle Grouse

8 Baron Vengeous

9 Grand Mage Strom

10 Bison Dragonclaw

11 Vaurien Scapegrace

12 Fletcher Renn

**1. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?**

Clarabelle/Scapegrace? Quite a few actually. It's one of my OTPs :)

**2. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Valkyrie? Uhhh… If I say yes, I'm gay, but if I say no, she'll punch me… No comment

**3. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Fletcher got Baron Vengeous pregnant?! How is that even possible? It's wrong on so many different levels…

**4. Can you recall any fics about Nine?**

Strom? No, actually. I think no-one likes him.

**5. Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Tanith and Clarabelle? Uh. Definitely not.

**6. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?**

Ghastly/Strom or Ghastly/Dragonclaw? O_O Neither, I think. Ghastly is a one-woman man :)

**7. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?**

Skulduggery/Vengeous? OMG NO! ROFL

**8. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Ghastly? Today. It was a Ghanith.

**9. (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (6), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (12).**

Skulduggery and Kenspeckle are in a happy relationship (?) until Strom runs off with Skulduggery (Skulduggery's gay?). Kenspeckle, broken-hearted, has a one night stand with Scapegrace (Okay…) and a brief unhappy affair with Clarabelle, then follows the wise advice of Ghastly and fins true love with Fletcher (?)

**10. How would you feel if Seven/Eight were in a fight?**

Kenspeckle and Vengeous? GO KENSPECKLE!

**11. What would you think if you found (5) was a really good friend of a sibling or relative of yours?!**

Ghastly? AWESOME!

**12. How would you react if you saw (8) and (11) in a closet together with a rubber ducky?**

Vengeous and Scapegrace? WTH?

**13. How would you feel if (2) dissed you in the worst possible way ever?**

Tanith? *Breaks down crying* But you're my second fav character!

**14. You just came home from school and all of your friends hate you, your teacher just gave you an F on the most important project of the year (just imagine it happened for the smart alecks out there), and your parents have grounded you as your teacher had already called and told them of your grade. You open the door to your bedroom and you find (10) rummaging through your stuff. What do you do?**

"DRAGONCLAW GET OUT MY ROOM NOW!" (Explodes)

**15. What would you think if (1) was emo and had tried to slit his/her wrists? If (1) is already emo/slit his/her wrists already, what would you think if (1) became the most optimistic person in the world?**

Skulduggery? How does he slit his wrists? Isn't it kind of pointless?

**16. What would you feel this second if (4) gave you a daisy right now?**

Oh, thanks Valkyrie. That's really nice of you :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**17. (6) has just stolen your hairbrush. What is the first thing you would say?**

Clarabelle? How did you get in my room? Is there any chance of me ever getting my hairbrush back? (Clarabelle: No.)

**18. (7), (9), and (4) have banded together at 3 in the morning and starts to sing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What is the first thing you think?**

Kenspeckle, Strom and Valkyrie are singin 'I know a song that gets on your nerves'. I would think; OMG SHUT UP Hang on. You're real?

**19. (2) and (11) are your teachers. What would you do? **

Scapegrace and Tanith. I'd start a game of 'get Scapegrace!' which I think Tanith would happily join in with.

**21. What would (8) say if (1) and (5) got married?**

If Skulduggery and Ghastly got married, I think Baron Vengeous would be very confused…

**22. Would (2) most likely be related to (10) or (9)?**

Tanith I think is more likely to be related to Strom than Dragonclaw. I mean, Strom is okay some of the time, plus they live in the same country.

**23. What would (6) most likely be buying at Target?**

Clarabelle? Hmm. Just about everything I think. Lol, now I really want to write a fic about Clarabelle going shopping :)

**24. (3) and (6) go on holiday. When they get to their hotel, the room has been trashed by (10) and (2). What do they say?**

China and Clarabelle go on holiday. Their room is trashed by Dragonclaw and Tanith. I think Tanith and China would have an EPIC cat fight, while Dragonclaw is terrified by the oddness of Clarabelle.

**25. Would you like to read a 4/8 fic?**

Valkyrie/Vengeous? The author would have to be even more insane than me!

**R+R Please!**

**Sapphire Shadowgirl**


	3. Quiz 3

**A/N I'm sorry about erratic updates! This fic ranks low on my list of importance. But to be nice, I'm giving you a double update :) Btw, for those who requested the Clarabelle fic, it's in my collection of oneshots.**

**This chapter has the same questions as the first one with different characters, but the next chapter will have new questions. Scapegrace, Thrasher and Sanguine in here by request. Enjoy!**

1 Valkyrie Cain

2 Dexter Vex

3 Skulduggery Pleasant

4 Thrasher

5 Clarabelle

6 Tesseract

7 Sanguine

8 Vaurien Scapegrace

9 Madam Mist

10 Melissa Edgley

**What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?**

Skulduggery and Melissa Edgley? That's not possible, but if it was, I think Valkyrie would be fairly furious.

**6/1 or 6/8?**

Tesseract/Valkyrie or Tesseract/Scapegrace? Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. GAH! Okay, Tesskyrie. At least she's the right gender :)

**Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?**

Madam Mist and Dexter Vex? AWESOME! I now HAVE to find a fic on that :) :) :) That would be awesome!

**2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?**

Dexter Vex and Thrasher get married (O_O). Sanguine is jealous of Thrasher (okay…) while Tesseract is heart-broken over Vex (well, he is hot). I don't even want to even imagine the wedding… a psychotic Russian murderer, a zombie, a psychopath and a man that every-one's in love with…

**8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?**

Scapegrace gets married to Madam Mist, then runs off with Vex (Why is he so popular?) Evil spiders… Duh-duh duh-DUH

**5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?**

Clarabelle and Tesseract are in a happy relationship when Clarabelle dies (the world miss mourn the loss of craziness). Heart-broken, Tesseract turns to Vex for advice (I suppose Vex is currently an expert at all things romantic). Vex tells him to go on a date with Valkyrie. ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL

**Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?**

Sanguine and Skulduggery? I don't want to even imagine that… OOC much?

**What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?**

Dexter Vex and Skuduggery? Part skeletons. EXCELLENT at getting into trouble. Witty. Brave. Very annoying.

**3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?**

Skulduggery falls in love with Thrasher. (?) Thrasher secretly likes Skulduggery, but is in a relationship with Melissa Edgley. (She apparently has a thing about dead people…)

**1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 7, who is also drunk. What happens? **

Valkyrie is single and drunk. On her way home, she meets Sanguine, who is also drunk. EPIC FIGHT!

**A/N There! Done! I love doing these :) Please review :)**

**SapphireShadowgirl **


	4. Quiz 4

Quiz 4

1 Valkyrie

2 Skulduggery

3 Tanith

4 Ghastly

5 China

6 Scapegrace

7 Mr Bliss

8 Thrasher

9 Melissa

10 Desmond

11 Madam Mist

12 Ravel

13 Dexter Vex

14 Baron Vengeous

15 Serpine

16 The Torment

17 Grotesquery (I'm weird that way)

18 Murder Rose

19 Clarabelle

20 Guild

**5, 8, 9, 17 and 13 are touring the country on a road trip and are squashed into a five seat car. What happens?**

China, Thrasher, Melissa, The Grotesquery and Dexter Vex are squashed into a 5 seat car. I'm laughing my head off just imagining it; an irritated China, everyone trying to avoid Thrasher's smell and Melissa looking very confused. Vex would drive. The Grotestquery (How did it even get in, anyway?) would then probably teleport off to the Caribbean.

**16 and 2 are fundraising for charity together. What do they do?**

Skulduggery and the Torment… I don't see the Torment as the charitable type. Plus, they wouldn't be able to stop fighting long enough :)

**14 vs 6**

Baron Vengeous vs Scapegrace.

Scapegrace; I am the killer supreme!

Baron Vengeous; *Glares*.

Scapegrace; *Runs away*.

**18 is your teacher. What do you learn?**

Murder Rose is my teacher. Dear God… She would teach us the art of assassination! Then do a demonstration :O

**19/20 or 19/1?**

Clarabelle/Guild or Clarabelle/Valkyrie. Um. Despite the gender thing, I'm leaning towards Valbelle. Awesome ship name…

**4 and 7 are in a relationship until 4 runs off with 3. 7 is broken-hearted and locks him/herself inside their house. 3 feels guilty and breaks up with 4 then makes friends with 7. 4 storms off and after going out with 10 and 11 in quick succession threatens to murder 3 and gets put in prison.**

Ghastly and Mr Bliss are in a relationship (?) until Ghastly runs off with Tanith (Yay go Ghanith!). Mr Bliss is broken hearted and locks himself inside his house. Tanith feels guilty and breaks up with Ghastly and makes friends with Mr Bliss. Ghastly storms off and after going out with Desmond (Uhh…) and Madam Mist (Okay…) in quick succession threatens to murder Tanith ("WHAT?!" Fan girls of the world cry) and gets put in prison. :'(

**12 and 15 are going on a date. Where do they go?**

Ravel and Serpine. O_O

Maybe to Serpine's castle, for a romantic evening torturing prisoners.

**19, 7, and 4 are going to a costume party. What do they wear?**

Clarabelle, Mr Bliss and Ghastly go to a costume party. Ghastly would probably make something for him and Bliss, while Clarabelle would be a lopsided fairy or something :D

**You're going to a book signing of the author of the book you most recently read. The author is 16. What happens?**

Rick Riordan is really the Torment?

**You arrange to meet someone you met on an online dating site and it is 2. What happens?**

SKULDUGGERY? I have to admit, I'm blushing. I would cross the place where my heart used to be and hope to be even deader than I am now that I would stay off fanfiction for my whole life just to have one evening with Skulduggery 3

**1, 10 and 11 have formed a band. What kind of music do they play? What happens?**

Valkyrie, Desmond and Madam Mist. They could play punk rock :) I can see Valkyrie with a guitar. Desmond would probably muck up any instrument, so he'd be just a singer. However, every punk rock band has to have a drummer. Can you imagine Madam Mist with a drum kit? :)

**You find out that 15 is your brother/sister. What happens?**

SERPINE IS MY BROTHER? *Pales* *Commits suicide* What were my parents thinking?! Hang on, wouldn't they have to be over 400 years old?

**You come home in the afternoon and 9 is in your bedroom looking at all your stuff. What do you do?**

Melissa. Um. "Hello?" "What the hell are doing in my room?" Both good answers me thinks ;)

**12/14 or 12/5?**

Ravel/Baron Vengeous or Ravel/China? Chavel , definitely :)

**2/8 or 2/6?**

Skulduggery/Thrasher or Skulduggery/Scapegrace. I don't think it makes much difference. They're both zombies with a single digit IQ.

**3 is your bus driver. What happens?**

Tanith is my bus driver? She would go at about a million miles an hour :) Best fun EVER!

**Would 20 and 18 most likely be siblings, best friends or in a relationship?**

Guild and Murder Rose… Hmm… Siblings, definitely. I always knew there was something wrong with Guild's family :)

**17 is advising you on what to wear. What does he/she say?**

When did the Grostesquery get an interest in clothes? Kenspeckle? What did you do to its mind? *scared face*

**12 vs 13**

Ravel versus Dexter Vex. Hard one.

Ravel; I hate you!

Vex; Sends a gust of wind at Ravel

Ravel; Sends gist of wind right back

Vex; I'm hungry. Want to get fish 'n chips?

Ravel; Sure.

*Walks out the door together as the Cleavers come running*

**14 decides to let out his/her feelings by painting a picture. What does he/she paint?**

I didn't know Baron Vengeous was artistic. Maybe he'd draw Faceless Ones :)

**A/N Yay! I've given you two chapters :) Aren't I great? I hope you liked them. R+R!**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	5. Quiz 5

**A/N Hello again! Sorry that this quiz is shorter than the others. I wanted to update, but I'm a little busy. Hope you like this one :) **

1) Tanith

2) Kitana

3) Sean

4) China

5) Skulduggery

6) Wreath

7) Valkyrie

8) Madam Mist

9) Lord Vile

10) A Faceless One

11) Fletcher

12) Ghastly

**1) 6 asks you to the school dance. Do you accept?**

If Wreath asked me to the school dance, I would call Child Protection.

**2) 2 and 7 become partners in crime. They break into 8's house to find 8 and 11 together. What are their reactions?**

Kitana and Valkyrie become partners in crime (?!). They break into Madam Mist's house to find her with… Fletcher?

I guess there's only one possible reaction to that…

**3) 5/9 or 5/6?**

Skulduggery/ Lord Vile or Skulduggery/Wreath?

Well, Skulduggery/Wreath may be the second most wrong pairing I have ever heard of… after Skul/Vile. I mean, isn't that shipping Skulduggery with himself? o_O

**4) 1 tries to teach 4 how to bake a cake. What kind of cake do they bake?**

Tanith tries to teach China how to bake a cake. That would probably end with Tanith throwing the cake at China…

**5) 12 is fighting 8. Who wins?**

Ghastly against Madam Mist? Ghastly, OBVIOUSLY.

**6) 4 and 3 are at their wedding. 9 kills 3. 4 runs off, heart-broken, and is comforted by 7, who tells 4 that she/he should get over 3 and get married to 2. 2 and 4 get married and then 2 runs off with 9.**

China and Sean are at their wedding. Lord Vile kills Sean. China runs off, heart-broken, and is comforted by Valkyrie, who tells China that she should get over Sean and get married to Kitana. Kitana and China get married and then Kitana runs off with Lord Vile.

o_O China, you have to pick your girlfriends/boyfriends better XD

**7) What would 1 and 12's kids be like?**

Tanith and Ghastly?! Ghanith's kids would be the awesomest kids ever!

**8) 3 starts up a shop. What does he/she sell?**

Sean would probably sell weapons or evil energy.

**9) What would 7's Christmas wish list look like?**

Valkyrie's Christmas list;

Gun

Bentley

Fedora

Way to get rid of Darquesse

Stick

**10) Would 8/5 be a good ship?**

I take back what I said earlier. Madam Mist/Skulduggery is infinitely worse than Wreath/Skulduggery *scrapes eyes to remove the images*

**A/N Sorry, that's it for now. I'll put another one up in about a fortnight. Please, PLEASE review *hopeful look* I really want to know what you thought of this.**

**Saph**


	6. Quiz 6

**A/N Hello again! I was looking at the characters I use and I realised that I've been using pretty much the same people everytime. Could you guys send in characters? You can also send it questions if you want :) Enjoy **

**1)Ghastly**

**2) Valkyrie**

**3) Fletcher**

**4) Baron Vengeous**

**5) Skulduggery**

**6) Tanith**

**7) Tesseract**

**8) China**

**9) Scapegrace**

**10) Alexander Remit**

**1. 8, 7 and 3 decide to start a band. What instruments do they play?**

China, Tesseract and Fletcher start a band. Well, first off, China would play something elegant like the violin or the flute (not typical band instruments, but whatever), Tesseract would play something awesome like the bass guitar- no, a saw. XD Fletcher would be epic at drums, but somehow I don't see this band lasting very long…

**2. 9, 2, 1, 4, 3, 6 and 5 are on holiday when they discover that the hotel they are staying at is four beds short. Where does everyone sleep?**

Scapegrace, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Baron Vengeous, Fletcher, Tanith and Skulduggery are on holiday (Oookkkkk…) and there are only three beds. Fletcher would probably go home, and then the others…

Valkyrie +Skulduggery (obviously)

Tanith+Ghastly (obviously)

Leaving… Scapegrace and Baron Vengeous?

O_o

Somehow I think Scapegrace would be long dead in the morning…

**3. 2 proposes to 4. Do they accept?**

Valkyrie proposes to Baron Vengeous?... Depends. Do you have a secret crush? XD 3 Oooh :P

**4. 8/3 or 8/10?**

China/Fletcher or China/Remit?

Well. Hard choice. But I say Fletchina, because at least Fletch actually likes her

**5. A new student moves into your class. It's 3! What do you do?!**

What's Fletcher doing my class?! I go to an all-girls school!

That's probably unfortunate for him, because I can think of at least twelve girls that would play with his hair XD

**6. How would you feel if you found out that 9 is your long-lost twin?**

If Scapegrace was my long lost twin, I would find a hole in the ground and hide for the rest of my life…

**7. 2 and 7 are a couple. 1 is stalking 2. 7 is having an affair with 9 and 10 tells 2. 2 is heart-broken and runs off with 5. 1, mad with jealousy, kills 5 and kidnaps 2. (Poor 2…)**

Valkyrie and Tesseract are a couple. Ghastly is stalking Valkyrie (Ghaskyrie!). Tesseract is having an affair with Scapegrace and Alexander Remit tells Val. Val is heartbroken and runs off with Skulduggery (Valduggery fans everywhere celebrate!). Ghastly, mad with jealousy, kills Skulduggery (…and Valduggery fans everywhere weep) :'( and kidnaps Valkyrie.

… That may be the randomest thing I've ever written…

**8. 6/2 or 6/3?**

Tanith/Valkyrie or Tanith/Fletcher?

Where's the Tanith/Ghastly option?

**9. Would 5/9 be a good couple?**

Skulduggery/Scapegrace?

No. Just no. Not even _I_ ship that.

**10. 7 and 1 break into your house. Do you a) hug them, b) call the police, c) phone your friend and shriek, 'I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!' d) run off with them or e) start quoting the books at them?**

Tesseract and Ghastly break into my house (Guess they're sick of punching each other).

A), C), D) and E) at the same time :D

**11. When 8 was a kid, what do you think he/she wanted to be?**

When China was a kid, I bet she wanted to be a princess. Aww, little China would've been pretty cute :)

After she grew out of her princess faze, she probably just wanted to be the same rich collector/symbol expert that she is today. Well, was, until her library blew up.

**12. 6 writes a soppy love letter to 9. 4 finds it. What does 4 do?**

Tanith writes a soppy love letter to Scapegrace. Baron Vengeous finds it.

I dunno. Would he use it as blackmail material? Or would he do the same as me, and buy up all the eye bleach in the area?

**13. Have you read a fic about 10 recently?**

Alexander Remit?

No, actually. I should look one up :)

**14. Would 9 give their life for 1?**

Scapegrace is too cowardly to give his life for anyone, least of all Ghastly :( WE HATE YOU SCAPEGRACE!

**15. Would 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 win a ballet competition?**

Would Ghastly, Valkyrie, Fletcher, Baron Vengeous, Skulduggery, Tanith, Tesseract, China, Scapegrace or Alexander Remit win a ballet competition?

Tesseract. Hands down :)

**A/N I'm so glad it's only two weeks until the holidays :) I'll definitely update then, both this and the one shots. And I'll probably sit down for an entire day trying to write for my main story, but Darquesse is just IMPOSSIBLE to write :'(**

**Anyway guys, PLEASE review! PLEASE!**

**Lots of love,**

**-Saph :)**


End file.
